When placing electronic circuitry behind enemy lines for surveillance purposes, hybrid microelectronic packages are employed which include small chip components bonded on substrates which are bonded to a package. These packages are placed behind the enemy lines by either "air drop" or "artillery firing" techniques. Whichever technique is employed, the chip and substrate bonds are subjected to high G forces which can cause a circuit failure if the bond cannot withstand the high G or high shock environment. Accordingly, it is desirable to conduct tests on the various adhesives employed in the packages to establish their reliability under high G environments.
Heretofore, the bond strength of organic material and solders have been tested by simple pull tests of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 896,191; 1,991,854; 2,834,205; and 3,336,797 wherein an adhesive is secured between a pair of components to which oppositely acting pulling forces are applied by means of a calibrated pull tester. This technique is unsatisfactory for components subjected to high shock applications since resonances of high G levels may appear for short durations. Furthermore, the pull test technique is difficult to perform when the components are small, as in hybrid micro-circuits, because of the difficulty of making a connection from the pull tester to the component.
After considerable research and experimentation, the bond tester of the present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantages experienced with conventional pull testers, and comprises, essentially, a rotary arm having the adhesive to be tested interposed between the outer end thereof and the substrate or component to be bonded. Upon rotation of the arm, a force is generated along the face of the adhesive in an outwardly radial direction. By adding additional masses to the component adhered to the outer end of the rotary arm, the pulling effect on the bond can be multiplied to obtain the desired G forces which the component and adhesive will experience in actual use.